Tsunomon
Tsunomon is a Lesser Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Horn" (角 Tsuno?), and as such it has a large horn. It is a tiny Digimon that hardened one of the feelers on its head as Punimon. From Punimon, it has accomplished a more animal-like evolution, and is covered in tufty body hair. It is still at the peak of playfulness, and it has a prank-loving personality, but its combat instinct has not awakened.[5] Digimon AdventureEdit :Main article: Tsunomon (Adventure) Digimon Adventure (PSP)Edit :Main article: Tsunomon (Adventure) Digimon FrontierEdit :Main article: Tsunomon (Frontier) Other Tsunomon appear at the Autumn Leaf Fair during the DigiDestined's first visit. Bizarre Bazaar A number of Tsunomon are among the babies in the Village of Beginnings and stand up to fight the Royal Knights when they attack. Glean Eggs And Scram Digimon Data SquadEdit While looking for Thomas H. Norstein and Gaomon, who are pursuing a Drimogemon in the Digital World, Marcus Damon and Agumon see two Tsunomon nearby. 10 years ago as told by SaberLeomon to Gotsumon, a Tsunomon is among the small Digimon caught in a wind vortex when the humans who are deleting Digimon appear. Digimon WorldEdit Tsunomon lives in File City and oversees the building of the city. He also digivolves from Punimon and can digivolves into Elecmon or Penguinmon. However, in this game Gabumon digivolves from Koromon instead Tsunomon. Digimon World DSEdit Tsunomon is one of the Starter Digimon, and its battle type is Attacker. He can digivolve to Gabumon, Gaomon or Dracmon depending on its stats. It appears in Data Forest if the player has chosen Tsunomon as a Starter Digimon. Digimon World Dawn/DuskEdit Tsunomon is #3 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is an Attacker-class Beast species Digimon with a resistance to the Earth element and a weakness to the Fire element. Its basic stats are 64 HP, 57 MP, 51 Attack, 33 Defense, 21 Spirit, 37 Speed, and 11 Aptitude. It has the Powerful 1 trait. Tsunomon digivolves to Gabumon or Goblimon. In order to degenerate into Tsunomon, your Digimon must be at least level 3. It can also be hatched from the Brown Digi-Egg. Digimon BattleEdit Tsunomon can be found and captured in Amusement Park South, Arboretum Entrance, and Maze Forest, where it is a level 8 enemy. Tsunomon's unique drop is Tsunomon's Horn Fragment, twelve of which are needed to create a Digi-Egg of Friendship. It has a stat build of 3-2-2-1 as a captured Digimon and a stat build of 3-2-3-2 as an enemy Digimon. Tsunomon's Skill 1 is Acid Bubbles, which is a distant single target skill. Tsunomon digivolves to Gabumon at level 11. Digimon World ChampionshipEdit Tsunomon digivolves into Gaomon with 3 battles, Gabumon with 20 Beast AP, Psychemon with 20 Data AP, or Elecmon with passing time. Digimon Story: Lost EvolutionEdit Tsunomon can digivolve into Gabumon or Goburimon, and be found in the Heritage Cape. Attacks *'Bubble Blow'[6] (泡 Awa?, lit. "Bubbles"): Produces bubbles from its mouth to intimidate the opponent. *'Tackle': A powerful charge used against the opponent. Notes and ReferencesEdit #↑ Digimon Adventure, "The Ultimate Clash" 45 #↑ Digimon Adventure, "And so it begins..." 01 #↑ [http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/01-a/elecmon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: Elecmon]: "A Mammal Digimon that retained Tunomon's mammal-like elements and evolved." #↑ 4.0 4.1 Digimon World Dusk #↑ [http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/04-ta/tunomon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: Tunomon] #↑ This attack is named "Acid Bubbles" in Digimon Battle Category:Digimon Category:Characters